Episode 18
LEGION Episode 18 The next morning, Victoren wakes up and heads to the dining room for breakfast. When he gets there, he sees Eleanor, sitting, half awake. Victoren: Eleanor, what are you doing up already? Eleanor: I couldn't sleep. I had a lot of nightmares. Victoren: Was it realistic? Eleanor: No, just scary. Victoren: I'm sorry. (he hugs her, trying to comfort her) Eleanor: It's alright now. Thank you for being here, though. Victoren: Do you want some breakfast? Eleanor: You cook? Victoren: It's a hobby. I'll make you some bacon and eggs. Eleanor: That would be nice. While Victoren makes breakfast, Alison comes into the room. Eleanor: Well, I think it's time for me to go. Alison: No, please, don't mind me. Eleanor: Please, I want to have breakfast with Vic alone. Alison: Alright, I guess I'll get out of here, then. (she leaves, with a very sad look on her face) Victoren (coming back with a plate of food in his hand): Your food, ma'am. (he puts the plate on the table) Eleanor: Thank you, Vic. Victoren: You're very welcome. Eleanor: So, have any plans today? Victoren: Well, today was supposed to be your test. Eleanor: I'm still up to it. Victoren: Alright, let's do it. The two go outside. Eleanor is in her training gear and Victoren is in his casual clothes. Eleanor: I'm ready. Victoren: Give me your best shot. Eleanor starts throwing everything she knows at him, but he keeps blocking the attacks. Vic uses counter attacks to suppress her. Eleanor gets mad and tackles Vic to the ground. Victoren: Well, you don't lack ambition. Eleanor: I just thought it was the best thing to do. Victoren: You may be right. Eleanor gives him a look, then gives him a slow kiss. Victoren: I thought we were going to take it slow. Eleanor: Is it bad? Victoren: No, I don't think so. The two start kissing passionately. They both get up and get back inside. Eleanor: So, did I pass my test? Victoren: No, you need a little more training. Eleanor: What about the other half of the test? Victoren: A+. Eleanor: Good, I wouldn't want to fail that part. Victoren (going to his quarters): Not sure you could fail that test. Eleanor: See you later. Eleanor sits down at the lounge. Rickshaw walks in the room. Rickshaw: Hey there, what are you doing here? Eleanor: Just thinking about everything. Rickshaw: You mean you and Victoren, right? Eleanor: It's that obvious, huh? Yea, that's what I was thinking about. Rickshaw: Don't worry, I'm sure you'll work out. Eleanor: Why do you say that? Rickshaw: Alison and Vic were a mistake. Vic loved her, but I just think he was her backup guy. You love him, don't you? Eleanor: Yea, but I haven't told him yet. Rickshaw: What are you afraid of? Tell him. Eleanor: I will, thank you Rickshaw. Rickshaw: No problem, I'm pretty bored anyway. Eleanor leaves the room, feeling confident. Rickshaw: I hope I'm as good with advice as I am with a gun. To be continued...